The Start
by klowiey
Summary: The story of Tony and Zivas developing relationship after returning from somila. TIVA. Only the beginning of the story. Will update soon. I dont own anything.


She looked more stunning then usual standing at the entrance of the squad room. Maybe it was because she was really there and not just in my dreams anymore. Maybe it is because of the state we found her in in Somalia. She looked really messed up so seeing her normal again made normal ten times more beautiful. I could still hear McGee talking in the background but I wasn't paying attention. I dragged myself back to reality.

'Taking the tour?'

'Mm I have my first phyc evaluation today.'

'Oh yea I have always loved those.'

'I'm sure you get to talk about yourself the entire time.'

Tony laughed a laugh that didn't quite sound all there.

'I'm sorry I meant ...'

'Oh no no no that's ok.'

The phone started ringing but neither took their eyes off one another. Eventually Tony spoke up 'I'm sorry I have to take this, it is work.'  
Turned out it was for Ziva. She and Abby hadn't had the private reunion yet. Ziva and I caught up in the men's room again. Her and her ninja skills must have seen me go in and followed me.

----

When he spoke he didn't seem all to keen to see me.

'How long have you been standing there?' Tony grumbled.

'Long enough to see you are well hydrated after your time in the desert.'

He grumbled something else about me thinking before I began again.

'I have not been sure of what to say.'

'And you're sure it had to be said in the men's room?'

'I was sure it had to be said.'

I stopped waiting for a reply but when he said nothing I continued.

'When you shot Michael I almost killed you where you stood....'

'I wasn't standing'

'No you weren't you were on the ground without adequate backup, completely violating protocol....'

'Not to mention doubled parked'

'Yes...I noticed….but that does not matter...just like it does not matter how it worked out for Michael.'

'So what does?'

'That you had my back… that you have always had my back and that I was wrong to question your motives'

'So why did you?'

His voice was reduced to a whisper now. This must be as hard for him as it is for me.

'I trusted my brother Ari, I trusted Michael, I could not afford to trust you'

He turned around to face me with a bit of humor on his face.

'I thought you weren't sure what to say?' he asked with a bit of humor in his tone.

'I guess I had a long time to think about, things…'

'I'm sorry Ziva.'

'No it is I, who am sorry.'

There was a brief pause before I cupped his face in my hand and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. When I pulled back we held our faces close before he leaned down slowly watching for my reaction and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled back again before we both leaned in again with a feeling of release knowing that with out it been said our feelings were finally out there.

It started as a slow and careful kiss before growing into more and more before we both pulled back because we were out of breath. Just then Tony phone buzzed.

'Where the hell are you dinozzo? Get in to the squad room NOW!!'

Tony shut his phone kissed me once more before running out the door leaving me there to detangle my thoughts on what had just happened.

----

'Boss? You wanted me?'

'Yea DiNozzo, see that pile of paperwork on your desk?'

'Yea'

'DO IT!'

'On it boss.'

The boss left me and McGee there to do our paperwork and had gone down to see Abby. With Gibbs gone I could stop quickly to think about what had just gone down in the men's room. Ziva had seemed keen enough when she had kissed me. She didn't hesitate or hold back. McGee snapped me out of my head space.

'What's up with you Tony?'

'Umm I don't umm, nun of your business probie.' I replied.

'Whoa calm down I was just asking.'

'Just drop it and get back to your McPaperwork McGee.'

It was just 7 o'clock when I had finally got through all my paperwork and the boss sent me and McGee home. I had considered it at work but when it came down to the last chance to decide I just went with my gut and turned towards her apartment. I almost chickened out but found the courage to knock on the door. I wasn't even sure if she was home. Maybe it would be better if she wasn't I could go home and reconsider my options. But sure enough she answered the door.

'Umm Hi Tony.'

'Hey can I come in? We need to talk.'

----


End file.
